


Fennel Root & Super Soldiers

by betheflame



Series: Stucky Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Peter Parker, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Irish Steve Rogers, Italian Tony Stark, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Single Parents, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: Peter hasn't stopped crying forweeksand Tony is nearly at his whit's end. Thankfully, Steve and Bucky have a plan.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stucky Bingo 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454413
Comments: 38
Kudos: 528
Collections: Avengers Collection, StarkSpangledWinter Wonderland Event





	Fennel Root & Super Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya pals - this one ticks a lot of boxes for my various events. Thanks, as always, to Marie for a crackerjack beta and for forcing me to put the smut in. 
> 
> Stuckony Winter Wonderland Event: SFW Prompt 52: "Dad Tony hasn’t been sleeping because his seven month old has been keeping him awake because they're sick. Cue super soldiers taking over and taking care of dad and baby."  
> MCU Poly Bingo: O5 "Kid Fic"  
> StarSpangled Bingo: G3 "Getting Kissed to Keep Quiet"  
> Stucky Bingo: "Fantasies"

“Is it colic?”

“According to the journals I can access, Sir,” Jarvis replied calmly, “colic typically ends in infants around their sixth month. Master Peter is well into his seventh.”

“Well, I suppose my kid has to be exceptional,” Tony muttered.

“Sir, if I may be so bold.”

“Literally has never stopped you before.”

“I took the liberty of contacting Dr. Cho who consulted with several of her colleagues and they recommend introducing fennel root to Master Peter’s diet.”

“Fennel root.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Tony started laughing uncontrollably. Two straight months of Peter screaming and fussing had been survivable, but the idea that fennel root might be the cure was his breaking point.

Finally, Peter cried himself to sleep - and if patterns held, he’d sleep for about three hours and then be up screaming again, so Tony simply strapped Peter to himself and headed for the workshop. There were suits to test and he was woefully behind since Peter had come home.

* * *

“Hey Jarvis?” Bucky called as he looked around Tony’s floor. “Where’s Stark?” He and Steve were just back from a month-long mission in South Africa and were anxious to have some much-needed conversations.

“Sir and Master Peter are in the workshop, Sergeant Barnes.”

Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. “And when was the last time that Tony slept in his own bed for more than two hours?”

“Only twelve days, sir.”

“The existence of ‘only’ in that sentence is deeply troubling,” Steve cut in.

“Quite, Captain,” Jarvis replied. “Sir was able to sleep for two rounds of eleven hours each when Agent Hill secured a babysitter for Master Peter.”

“Hill did that?” Steve looked at Bucky with slightly wild eyes. “He wouldn’t even let us babysit, but he’ll let -”

“Captain, if I may interrupt, Agent Hill first employed Agent Barton to shoot Sir with a tranquilizer dart and then removed Master Peter to Thor’s floor, which is currently unoccupied.”

Bucky and Steve stared at each other for several beats before they burst out laughing. After a few minutes, Bucky wiggled his eyebrows at Steve and said, “I say we go see if we’re more effective than a tranq.”

Steve blushed slightly, but nodded.

* * *

“Frosty! Capsicle! Welcome back! Jarvis, did you know they were back? Of course you did, why didn’t you tell me the Super Soakers were back. Hey! Boys! Do you know what fennel is? Because evidently that may be the only thing that restores my son to being a human instead of a wailing mandrake but all I know is that it kind of tastes like licorice so do you think I could just melt down some Jelly Bellys and put them in his bottle and it would be the same thing?”

It was a true testament to how well Steve and Bucky knew Tony that they not only followed the hyper-speed monologue, but ignored it completely.

“Tony, give me Peter,” Steve stepped right in front of Tony and held out his hands.

“Cap, we’re fine he’s just a little fussy, honest,” Tony deflected and waved Steve’s hands away.

“Jarvis,” Bucky said in a slightly menacing tone.

“Yes, Sergeant.”

All of a sudden, the entire workshop shut down. The holograms disappeared, the bots froze, and the lights dimmed to 35% of normal output. Tony squinted his eyes at Steve. “Jarvis, why are we at nighttime protocol?”

“Because you need to sleep, Tony,” Steve answered.

“You do a terrible Jarvis impression,” Tony replied. “And I’m fine. I slept last week. Jarvis, turn everything back on.”

“No, Sir, I don’t believe I will.”

Tony was too busy gaping at Jarvis to notice that Bucky had started unfastening Peter’s carrier, but when the baby’s weight shifted, Tony swatted at Bucky’s hands. “Buckybear, hands off the kid.”

“No,” Bucky said simply as Steve reached into the loosened carrier and lifted a sleeping Peter away from Tony. As soon as Steve had Peter, Bucky dipped himself down and got Tony into a bridal carry.

“What the living fuck is happening?” Tony growled as Bucky carried him to the elevator.

“You and Peter need to sleep,” Steve said. “Bucky and I don’t. So once Buck deposits you on your bed, we’ll take Peter to our floor where he can make all the noise he wants and tire himself out and you can rest easy knowing that he’s safe.”

“He’s safe?”

“Of course he is,” Bucky snorted. “We love him.”

Tony seemed struck dumb by that statement and his eyes darted wildly between Steve and Bucky. “Why do you love my kid?”

“We’ll talk about that after you sleep,” Steve responded as Jarvis slowed the elevator and he stepped off on the super soldier’s joint floor. “Good night, Tony.”

Tony wiggled enough in Bucky’s arms that Buck released him and let Tony stand on his own two feet. With all the crazed energy of a man who hadn’t properly rested in nigh on a decade, Tony backed Bucky into the corner of the elevator. “I have only barely functional anxiety, Buckaroo, so the ‘we need to talk but we’ll do it later’ is truly the worst, and I need an answer right now. Why do you love my kid?”

Bucky pursed his lips and sent a mental apology to Steve. “Because we love you.”

“You what now?”

Bucky shrugged and curved his lips into a smirk. “Have for a while now, evidently, both of us individually, but we had a lotta time to chat in Pretoria - mission was a fucking joke, but we’ll tell you the story later - and it came out that we both kinda have a thing for you. You’ve made enough jokes about super soldier sandwiches that we kinda hoped you’d be into it, too, and we had this whole thing planned, but then we got back here and Jarvis told us you hadn’t slept. You know Mother Hen Rogers, he couldn’t function at that idea, so now he’s with the kid and I’m in charge of putting you to bed.”

“I’m so tired, I’m hallucinating,” Tony responded. “That is literally the only explanation I’ve got here. Because there is no way that you said -”

Bucky cut him off with a gentle and brief kiss. “I didn’t stutter, Stark.”

Before Tony could respond to the kiss or the statement or any of it, Bucky once again gathered him into a bridal carry as Jarvis stopped the elevator at the penthouse. Tony was uncharacteristically silent as Bucky padded to the bedroom and helped Tony strip out of the greasy workshop clothes and curl up into bed.

“I’m gonna go check on the boys,” Bucky whispered and ran his metal fingers over Tony’s cheek. “We’ll see you when you wake up.”

* * *

“I’m confused,” Tony whispered as he roused himself from sleep several hours later and saw Bucky and Steve both sprawled on the couch in his bedroom.

“Peter’s sleeping,” Steve responded, gesturing to the floating hologram of Peter that Jarvis had projected next to the men.

“Since there aren’t any banshee screams filling the air, I assumed that he was dead or sleeping and Buckaroo tells us his murder puppet days are in the past, so I went with option two,” Tony mumbled slightly as he stretched himself awake. “How long was I out?”

“Six hours,” aforementioned former murder puppet responded.

Tony closed his eyes again and started to calculate how much lost productivity time that was, when he felt the mattress dip a bit.

“Why are you confused?” Steve whispered from behind him.

Tony opened his eyes to see Bucky laying in front of him. Upon seeing Tony’s eyes open, Bucky shifted a bit so their foreheads were touching. “I jumped the gun a bit,” he confessed.

“Oh Jesus, Buck,” Steve groaned, and Tony could imagine Steve’s face of disappointment. “We had a plan.”

“Well,” Bucky responded, “I amended the plan, Stevie. I’m allowed to take liberties.”

“Yeah you are.” The flirty statement was out of Tony’s mouth before he could stop it and he knew it had landed by the way both men drew a quick breath.

“So you told him?” Steve asked.

“He’s here,” Tony replied, but let himself melt back into Steve a little bit. “And confused. You two have a good thing going, I thought.”

“We do,” Bucky responded. “But there’s always room for improvement.”

Tony was quiet at that, so Steve started explaining. “Buck and I have been us for, what, nearly 90 years, and that’s wonderful, but we’re also different people than we were then and even different than when we came out of the ice and out of cryo.”

“And we both realized,” Bucky picked up the narrative, “over the last year or so, that part of that difference was that we wanted our lives to be bigger than just the two of us.”

“And then we both realized that you were already the reason both of us were functional enough to find each other again,” Steve continued.

“You rehearsed this, didn’t you,” Tony whispered, smiling at their patter.

“Stevie made me do drafts, Daddy Warbucks, please just let him finish,” Bucky pleaded and Tony snorted.

“It’s important to be prepared,” Steve protested and Bucky started humming ‘Star Spangled Man with a Plan’ and Tony laughed.

“Fuck you both,” Steve responded.

“That’s what we’re trying to get to here, Stevie, if you could hurry up,” Bucky replied and Tony’s heart stopped for a second. He loved everything about these men - how they worked together, how they loved each other, how they made him laugh, how they pissed him off, how they…

Tony’s brain stuttered as it executed a quick catalog flip through memories of the last year of their lives.

He loved how they loved him.

He loved how they loved Peter.

Holy hell on wheels, this was happening.

“Confusion over,” Tony interrupted Steve, who had started back into his well-rehearsed lines.

“Yeah?” Bucky grinned wolfishly and Tony was unable to help himself. He tipped his head down and met Bucky’s lips. A whine let out from behind him, and his hand went back to grip Steve’s hip, to let the man know Tony remembered where he was and who he was with. When his hand hit fabric, Tony briefly pulled away from Bucky’s mouth. “Super Soldiers must be naked. New bedroom rule.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” Steve whispered. Tony wiggled a little to let Bucky and Steve roll down his pants before he kicked them off completely, and soon all three men were divested of their clothing.

“We’ll be exploring more uses of that name later,” Tony replied and heard both Steve and Bucky chuckle as they settled back into their places.

Then Steve pressed tighter into Tony, letting Tony feel his erection snuggled in the crack of Tony’s ass, and reached his hand around to grasp the length of Tony’s rapidly hardening cock. Tony gasped into Bucky’s mouth, giving the man the opportunity to deepen their kiss.

While Steve’s hand was busy, his mouth went to work on Tony’s neck, sucking and nipping a bruise that sent shockwaves down Tony’s spine and he pushed back into Steve’s dick.

“I don’t... I’m out,” Tony ripped away his mouth from Bucky’s and panted. “I’ve been using lotion.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t go in my ass either,” Bucky chuckled. “We got some in ours, but wild horses could not drag me away from here.”

“Peter screaming would barely do it,” Steve confessed quickly and went back to work on Tony’s neck.

“Hands, then, this time,” Tony breathed.

“This time,” Bucky confirmed and shifted himself slightly so that he could curl his metal arm under both Tony and Steve. As they all pulled together, Steve widened his grip so that he could take both Bucky and Tony’s dicks in his hand at the same time. A year of fantasy meant that no one was holding out for long and soon both Bucky and Tony came all over each other.

Bucky shifted after a few moments, but Steve was quicker. “You guys just lay there, I’ll go get a washcloth.”

“Second drawer on the left side of the sink,” Tony mumbled and snuggled into Bucky’s neck. When Steve returned, he lovingly washed both of their bodies and then rearranged himself back onto the bed.

Tony quickly scrambled and arranged himself between the v of Steve’s legs. Without any warning, he licked a stripe up the underside of Steve’s erection, causing the man to let out a cry of pleasure that had Tony’s heart skipping a beat.

“Tony, are you sure?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I just had a mind blowing orgasm, not heart surgery, and I have been dreaming of this for… oh…. Five years? I want your dick in my mouth, Captain. Any complaints?”

“Fuck no,” Bucky breathed.

Steve laughed. “He wasn’t asking you, Trouble.”

“If we’re talking about fantasies, this is one ‘a mine, so lay there like a good boy and let Tony suck you dry,” Bucky ordered. Without letting Steve reply, he addressed Tony. “He likes a bit of slow torture at the beginning, and some fingers, but when the show gets going, don’t break rhythm.”

Tony lazily saluted and got to work. He licked and sucked and made slow progress down Steve’s length. Steve’s dick was large, no surprise there, both in length and girth and Tony was pleased he’d gotten rid of his gag reflex somewhere around 1994. He let his fingers trail over Steve’s sack and perineum, before letting one circle Steve’s hole. Once Tony’s finger touched the puckered skin, Steve canted his hips right into Tony’s face and Tony figured it was time for the 2nd part of the act.

He swallowed Steve whole immediately and heard Bucky encourage him. “That’s it, Tony, sweetheart, he loves it just like that, oh fuck you two are so gorgeous I’m tempted to ask J for a picture. God fucking dammit, I love you two.”

Tony swallowed as much of Steve’s come as he could - but he could feel some dribble out of his mouth towards the end. As he let go of Steve’s softening cock, Tony felt himself lifted by his shoulders and soon Bucky’s mouth was on his, licking up Steve’s come and Tony’s spit.

“Oh, yes, more of that in the future,” Steve huffed.

Once Bucky deemed Tony sufficiently kissed, they rearranged themselves into a comfortable cuddle pile. They laid quietly, letting hands explore and caress, before a wail cut through the room. Tony moved to go get him and Bucky pressed a hand to his chest. “You’re not alone anymore. I got him.”

If Tony was a man who cried with joy, his face would be wet.

He was, however, a man with an infant and therefore exhausted, so he simply rolled into Steve and fell back asleep.

* * *

**_Three Years Later_ **

“There’s Papa,” Steve pointed to three-year-old Peter as Tony came into view. Peter wiggled out of Steve’s grip and went running across the lobby and straight into Tony’s waiting arms.

“Thanks, Stevie,” Bucky said, his voice warm with affection as he stared down at the bundle of blanket in his arms. With Peter now safely with Tony, Steve could hold their daughter.

In the three years since he’d gotten up the nerve to talk to Bucky about adding Tony to their relationship, most of Steve’s wildest dreams had come true. The dreams he’d taken into the ice but never thought he’d have the chance to see - dreams of domesticity and quiet mornings with cartoons and blanket forts built by the fireplace to play in and lazy Sunday mornings in bed - they’d all come true.

Plus, having blanket forts built by Tony and Bucky were something else - Peter and Steve were always in charge of decorations and rules. Peter was very particular that no shoes be allowed in the fort. The fort, he informed them all the time, was for snuggles with Papa, Abba, and Athair.

The debate over what names Peter should use for the three men had been long enough that Nat finally intervened.

_“For fucks sake you idiots,” she said one morning when they were bickering about it at the breakfast table. “Just use papa for Tony, abba for Buck, and athair for Steve. Italian, Hebrew, Irish. This is not hard.”_

_They stared at her and then each other like she had just handed them the holy grail. She rolled her eyes at their glee. They were such charming ding dongs, really._

When Peter turned two, he began begging for a sibling.

_“But, Abbaaaaaaa,” Peter whined when Bucky told him to stop asking out of sheer frustration. “I need a secret partner.”_

_Bucky must have looked completely confused, because Jarvis chimed in that the concept of a sibling as someone to share secrets with had been a plot point on a recent episode of_ Sesame Street _. And even though Peter was only biologically ½ Stark, he was emotionally 100% Tony - so once the kid had an idea in his head, that was the end of it._

Out of sheer self-preservation, the men had begun talking to surrogates. Peter’s biological mom, a lovely woman named Allison that Pepper had found for Tony when he was ready to have Peter, was open to two more children and so plans were set in place. Since their kids would all have the same dads, emotionally though not physically - and the ‘Stark’ last name because Tony’s lawyers told them it was all just easier that way - they liked the idea of all having the same mom.

First into the world was Abigail Winnifred Barnes Stark and if there was a baby on the planet more fiercely loved by her four men, it would be hard pressed to find her.

“Papa, is that my Abby?” Peter said in a loud whisper from Tony’s arms as he peered down into the bundle in Bucky’s.

And Steve nearly swooned right on the spot.

“Hi you,” Bucky ignored Tony and Peter for a moment - whose conversation was continuing at the traditional seventy miles per minute - and leaned in to kiss Steve. “Wanna meet our girl?”

Tears fell unbidden as Steve accepted the tiny, squirming infant. He remembered when Tony brought Peter home - how small Peter had been, how much Steve wanted to make sure nothing ever hurt him, but it was magnified a million times by holding the girl he knew from the start would call him hers.

“I know, pal,” Bucky whispered as he wiped tears from Steve’s cheeks. “I know.”

“Athair! Abba!” Peter’s voice transformed their moment from a smaller bubble to their full one, as Tony wrapped himself around his partners and let Peter lean down to kiss Abby’s forehead. “Can we take her home now? Please? She needs to meet Auntie Nat, and Auntie Pepper, and Uncle Clint, and Uncle Bruce, and oh, when is Uncle Thor coming back? And can Miss Maria come visit soon?”

“You know,” Bucky said quietly to Steve as Tony fielded Peter’s questions, “considering I eliminated the chance any of our kids had for an extended family, we’ve done a pretty good job of giving them one anyway.”

“Since when does family have anything to do with biology, Buck?” Steve smiled and kissed his temple as they walked to where Happy had the limo ready to take them home for the first time as a family of five.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Stony](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or [Stuckony](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) servers.


End file.
